New Generation with a Twist
by luvcatz941
Summary: They thought that they could relax and forget about the past, but they were wrong. The Shadow Games are back! So it's up to the New Generation to put a stop to them, just like their parents did years before. Only problem? They don't have any idea of where to start. So join the New Generation and discover their unwritten destiny with them.


Prologue

A few more years have past. Yami and Yugi have two sons just like they wanted named Axel and Leo and are expecting one more child, hoping it's a girl; Bakura and Ryou are finally expecting their first and only child which they plan on naming it Lysia if it's a girl; Marik and Malik's twins, son Miko and daughter Rika refuse to get along with each other; Seto and Jonouchi's daughter Sierra is very much like her dad(Seto) but has Jonouchi's sense of humor at times; Honda and Anzu's twin daughters Onyx and Alexa get along very well and do everything together; Otogi and Shizuka have two sons named Nico and Rouji and three daughters Lina and Riley with Riley being close friends Onyx and Alexa and Shizuka pregnant with another girl; Mai and Valon have a son named Kaito who loves motorcycles like his parents and even rode with one of his parents; Rex and Weevil have a daughter name Viper and just had a son in November; Leon and Rebecca won't be starting a small family until after a couple more years; and Vivian has a daughter named Izani and her father is finally revealed as Ryota Kajiki, a sea duelist who is a very good friend of the gang.

Both Yugi and Ryou are to be due around Christmas, making the holiday a lot more special to the two families other than it was during that holiday that the two hikaris got their beloved yamis back. The two are very excited about having their possible daughters during one of the best holidays. At the moment, Yugi and Ryou are having nice hot cup of coffee at a cafe in Domino City talking about how the future will be for their kids. "Have any ideas to name your third child if it's a girl, Yugi?" said Ryou as he enjoyed his Christmas Eggnog flavored coffee.

After sipping his Chocolate and Peppermint flavored coffee, Yugi said, "Yami and I are stuck between Hona and Nala, but the boys are wanting to name their little sister Hona."

"Sounds like little Axel and Leo are looking forward to having a little sister."

"They are. By the way, Lysia sounds like a beautiful name, Ryou."

"Thank you. Believe it or not, Bakura is the one who picked that name."

Almost choking on his beverage since it almost went down the wrong pipe when he heard that Bakura chose that beautiful name, Yugi felt quite surprised that someone like Bakura would be the one to pick such a lovely name for a girl. Coughing a little, Yugi asked with his voice a little messed up, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, I had that exact reaction when he said that name. It was hard to believe that someone like Bakura would choose such a beautiful name."

"Also, Jonouchi and Malik had wanted the four girls to meet and possibly become good friends."

"That would be really nice if they were friends growing up."

Yugi simply nodded in agreement. As the two took another few sips of their hot beverages, Yugi remembered that he had some other news to share with his friend since he had already told Yami about it. "Hey Ryou, do you remember my older sister?" Yugi said as he thought about Miaka and Gekko.

"Yeah, didn't she marry Gekko Tenma and been traveling around the world with him as historians for the Domino Museum?"

"Yep, she had called me from Egypt announcing that she and Gekko are also starting a family with triplets the same ages as little Lina."

"Really? Then congratulations to them. What gender are the triplets?"

"Two boys named Dash and Yazu and a daughter named Erika."

"Wonderful names. Where are they now?" Ryou asked with a bit of curiosity.

"They came back a month ago to visit us and get a chance to meet Axel and Leo. They want to be here for when our third child is born."

"Must be nice to have them home to see your family."

"It is. It was wonderful to meet my sister's little ones." And so, as soon as they had finished their warm drinks, their rides had just pulled up into the parking lot of the cafe. "Well, Miaka's here so I better get going."

"Yeah I need to go before Bakura gets impatient." added Ryou as the two walked out of the warm building and into the cold, snowy weather outside. With Miaka and Bakura getting the doors for the two, Yugi and Ryou carefully slid inside the warm cars and waved to each other as they were taken home.

On the drive to Yami's manor, Yugi and Miaka drove in silence until they pulled into the driveway. Helping her little brother out of her vehicle and helped him to the front door, Miaka kissed Yugi on the cheek, telling him to call her if he needed anything, got back in her car and drove to her home to get back to Gekko and her little ones.

Entering the manor, Yugi was greeted by six and three year-old boys and his beloved husband pulled him into a warm embrace. With Axel's arms around his waist, Leo's around one of his legs and Yami held him close with one arm across his slender shoulders and his free hand over Yugi's growing stomach where their daughter lies within his hikari.

"Welcome home, dad!" said Axel as he hugged Yugi's waist tightly, being mindful of his little sister inside Yugi.

"How was your time with Uncle Ryou?" asked Leo as he looked up into Yugi's eyes.

"It was wonderful to see Ryou again. He's also due around Christmas." said Yugi as he place a hand over his little girl.

"We may have two Christmas babies." Yami reply as he rubbed Yugi's stomach gently.

"That would be a wonderful Christmas present." Yugi smiled as he thought about this little one and the possible future she will have with her brothers and everyone that she'll become friends with.

It's now Christmas, and the two families along with their friends are now rushing to the hospital; it is time for Yugi and Ryou to have their daughters. Yami and Bakura went into the birthing room with their hikaris, so Miaka and Gekko stayed with Axel and Leo while staying with all their friends, praying that everything will go well for Yugi and Ryou. Within an hour of labor, both Yugi and Ryou's daughters were born.

To see the two girls for the first time, the four parents just could not believe how beautiful Hona and Lysia are; Hona had semi-long hair that is mainly black with blond bangs and crimson and amethyst streaks and had Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes in the same shape as Yami's while Lysia had silver hair as spiky as Bakura's and had Ryou's doe-brown eyes.

Stepping out of the big room for a moment, Yami and Bakura nodded for everyone to come in and see the girls. First to come in were Sugoroku, Axel, Leo, Miaka, Gekko and their triplets. The moment the two boys saw their little sister for the first time, Axel and Leo wanted to be close to her so Yami and Gekko helped the two boys into the hospital bed to get a better look at Hona. "Boys, I've wanted you to meet someone very special." Yugi said as the two sat right by their dad's sides and admired the cuteness of the little girl in Yugi's arms. "This is your little sister, Hona. And sweety, these are your brothers Axel and Leo."

Both holding one of her hands, Axel and Leo repeated Hona's name, then Leo said to Yugi and Yami, "She's so pretty."

"And she's very sweet." Axel added as he gently tickled Hona.

Smiling as the two boys played with their little sister, Miaka said as Gekko held her close and they hugged their three kids, "Yugi, your family is just so perfect."

"I just knew that these two would absolutely love her." said Yugi as they watched the three while Yami and Bakura got everyone else inside slowly so Hona and Lysia would get used to the many people in the room. The moment their friends saw Hona and Lysia, everyone just could not believe how beautiful the newborn girls were.

A couple minutes of introductions later, Yugi and Ryou decided to have their daughters interact with Sierra and Rika for the first time. And so, with the four girls together, they felt something warm inside their young hearts that brought them together. Later, with all of the young ones tired out and after Yugi and Ryou changed into their regular clothes, everyone left the hospital to return home.

However, as the happy families return home for the night, two mysterious shadow figures stood upon the hospital roof, glaring after the Kings of Games and their friends. They have a deep hatred toward the former pharaoh and his friends for they had put an end to the Shadow Games. But, with their dark powers from the Shadow Realm, Pandora(**A.N: **not the same Pandora that Yami dueled) and her sister Felix knew that they can not go after them. Now they will have the next generation deal with the Shadow Games and maybe this time, the Shadows will be too powerful for anyone to stop them.


End file.
